The Second Progeny
by ilovevampss
Summary: Three weeks after Pam turns Tara, Eric gets rid of Russell Edgington once and for all only to find a girl Russell had left for dead. Eric's decision to make her vampire displeases Pam, who think's he's replacing her. But the new vampire has a secret of her own and may hold the key to safety of the vampire race. Will Pam ever accept her? Will they save the vampires?
1. Chapter 1

Eric please, you're a grandfather now. You don't need another progeny to look after. Let me do it and I can look after both of them" the blonde woman pleaded, deep red tears streaming down her cheeks. The viking ignored her and continued saving the dying human girl. The vampire woman and her progeny watched with shock as Eric pulled away from the lifeless human body. "Bury us Pam" he commanded the blonde. "I'm in my new heels. Tara can do it." She said and her progeny lifted a shovel. "As your maker I command you to help Tara" Eric said in a tired tone. The blonde vampire sighed and, without a choice, helped her child dig a grave for her father and what would later become her sister.

After digging the hole and burying the two bodies the two female vampires fled to their coffins in the basement of Fangtasia, the bar owned by Eric. Tara got into her coffin and soon fell asleep but Pam could not sleep. She cried. She could not bare to think of her beloved father replacing her. After all of these years, just a short period of time after turning Tara and he's already replacing her.

The lid of the pink coffin opened and Pam stared at her progeny. "Why are you out?" Pam asked, wiping away tears. "He's not replacing you" Tara said quietly. "You spent too much time with that Sookie, thinking you're a mind reader" Pam replied in a drone tone. "Don't talk about that son of a bitch. I died for her and she did this to me." Tara replied with her hatred for Sookie clear in her voice. Pam touched her progeny's face with a motherly touch. "I'll never replace you like Eric is doing to me" she stated. "He's not replacing you. Eric will always be your maker, like Godric was to him. No matter what, he will love you" Tara replied wiping a tear from her makers face. "Thank you Tara, now please go back to bed. It's almost sunrise" Pam said. "Okay" Tara replied, softly closing the lid of the pink coffin and climbing into her own.

Meanwhile, Eric pulled the ice cold teenager closer to him under the earth. He hoped this would work. He hoped the girl would turn, Russell Edgington had left her close to dead before Eric could stake the bastard. The viking couldn't leave the poor girl there to die, she reminded him of Pam before he turned her. The blood dripping down her arms, tears streaming down her face. The girl had pleaded for help as Russell had bit every part her body. The last thing she had seen was Eric telling her it was okay and biting into her. He hoped that she would see him again. He needed her to wake up.

***

Tara and Pam were awake as soon as night fell. They quickly opened Fangtasia and ran to where they had left Eric and the girl. Within minutes the two females had dug up the hole and Eric stepped out, carrying a lifeless body. His golden blonde hair was covered in muck, his face was dirty and he held the girl as close to his body as possible. "There's little time before she wakes," he said, "meet me at Fangtasia." With that he was gone, leaving the two vampires to tidy up the mess. "He owes me new heels" Pam said in an annoyed tone to her progeny.

As Pam and Tara refilled the hole, Eric locked the door to his office, leaving the girl sitting on his large chair. He leaned against the wall and awaited her awakening. A while later, the teenager's eyes flashed open, her fangs snapped down and there was a clear hunger across her face. Eric pulled up a chair across the table so he was facing her and gave her a True Blood. The girl tore off the metal cap and slammed the bottle to her lips, quickly draining it. She set the empty bottle down and stared at the blonde man in front of her. "How are you?" He asked. "Thirsty. I'm in need of a shower too" she replied, relaxing and kicking her legs onto the table. Eric chuckled and set another bottle of True Blood on the table before lifting an entire case and setting it in front of his new child. "You may have a shower after you have filled your thirst for a while. I own a bar for both vampires and humans and I do not need you to be killing our human customers. "So all I drink is this?" She asked. Eric laughed. "We drink from those who want to be drunk from. We drink from those who won't get us in trouble" he said with a slight grin. The girl stared with a confused look. "Why did you save me?" She asked quietly. It was Eric's turn to stare. "You didn't deserve to die" he said slowly. The door knocked, saving them from an awkward silence. Eric opened it and Pam walked in with Tara. "Pam, could you help me find a suitable candidate?" Eric asked. "Of course" Pam replied with a tone that suggested she'd rather do anything but help look for food for the girl replacing her. The two older vampires left the room, leaving the three week old vampire with the newborn.

"So what's your name?" Tara asked, taking a True Blood and sitting in the seat Eric had just vacated. The girl reached across the table for a third bottle of True Blood. She looked at the young vampire and spoke her name.

_**Okaaay, so YOU get to chose her name! Review with a name and I will choose the best one and give you a shoutout:) **_


	2. Chapter 2

"Hope" the new vampire said. Tara nodded, taking another drink of her True Blood. "I'm Tara" she said with a grin.

The door opened and Eric stepped in with a man. The man was in is late twenties and wore too much eyeliner. "Tara" Eric said and Tara left. Eric sat on the seat he was sitting in previously and the man sat on the desk in front of Hope. Eric watched his progeny's reaction and chuckled as she tried to stay away from the fangbanger. "It's okay" he told her. She looked towards Eric who nodded before sinking her new, sharp fangs into the man's body.

The young vampire was yanked back by her long blonde hair. "WATCH MY HAIIR!" She screamed, pulling her hair from Eric's grasp. "Your hair or the humans life" Eric shrugged as he gave the man blood and the man left. "I'd honestly prefer his life at the moment. I'm so thirsty" Hope said, setting her feet on the desk. Eric smiled, "it'll pass in a few days." "It better" she replied. "I'll take you to the bathroom so you can shower" he said. "You should shower too, maybe we could save water?" Hope said cheekily. Eric laughed. "Not tonight" he said. "So you're suggesting a yes someday?" She asked. Eric laughed in response and pointed her in the right direction. "Tara, go get Hope some clothing" he stated. "You sure you don't wanna see that white little ass naked?" Tara replied as Eric watched his new progeny walk away with a wiggle to her walk. "Clothes Tara" he said, his head snapping towards her and his eyes burning into hers. She gulped nervously and left to get clothes for Hope.

As Tara went to get clothes for Hope to wear, Pam approached her maker. "Why are you replacing me?" She asked. "I'm not" Eric replied simply. He left no gateway for the conversation to continue but Pam continued. "It's because you released me, isn't it?" She demanded. "Pam, you are always my child. I am not replacing you. I just wanted to save the girl's life. Not everything is about you" he said with his usual voice. Eric always spoke as if something else was on his mind. Pam grunted and stormed off in a bad mood as Eric walked through his full club to his big chair on the platform at the front.

The new vampire stepped out of the shower and dried herself with the towel Eric had left her. She then got dressed in the clothes Tara had gave her and dried her long blonde hair. She walked out and walked through the club, looking for Eric.

She found him and walked through the crowded dancefloor to the vampire on his throne. "Hey baby. Haven't seen you around before" some balding trucker-looking guy said as he grabbed her ass. She grabbed his arm, twisted it and her fangs popped down. "I was turned yesterday. I am hungry. Don't piss me off" she hissed. Fear spread through the balding man's face and he nodded. She dropped his hand and turned around to find Eric behind her. "You handed that well" he said. "I'm used to behaviour like that." She replied. "What are you doing out here?" He asked. "I'm looking for you" Hope replied. "Well here I am" he said with a flash of his winning smile. "I see. I need makeup." "You look beautiful without it" Eric replied with a cheeky grin. She narrowed her eyes at him. "I will sort that out. Come sit with me. I need to ensure you don't hurt our customers" he said. "Like I'd touch any of these people" Hope replied, following her maker to the chairs. Pam was sat on hers and there was only Eric's. Eric sat and told Hope to sit. "Where?" She asked. He moved over and had the young vampire sit beside him, practically on his knee.

Hope watched the people around her. The vampires grinding around the poles and the humans loving it. She noticed humans going into toilets with vampires, she took a mental note to ask Tara about that later. "Up" Eric said after a while. She stood up and fixed her shorts and fangtasia t-shirt. Eric smiled at her. "We're going on a trip Pam." He announced. "Do you think it's a good idea to go to Sookie with HER" Pam replied, giving her new sibling a quick once over with disgust. "That's not your problem" Eric said and he led Hope out of the club.

Eric climbed into his car, not wanting to lose his progeny by running to Sookie's. It wasn't a long drive anyway.

Three loud knocks sounded on Sookie's door and when there was no answer, Eric unlocked the door with his key and stepped in. "How can you go in? This is a human house" Hope asked. "I own this place, I bought it when Sookie disappeared into the fairy world for a year.." Eric explained before shouting "Stackhouse!" "What Eric?" A very southern accent said in frustration. "Rent" he replied, staring into the girl's eyes when she approached them. "Give me a second" she replied, walking through the house. Eric followed and Hope followed him through the house.

"So who's this?" Sookie asked, looking at Hope as she handed Eric his money. "My new progeny" he replied simply. "Oh. What did you do to the poor girl?" She said in an annoyed tone. "Saved my life" Hope replied, defending Eric. She didn't understand the feeling inside her or why she felt the need to defend her maker. "Oh" Sookie replied, looking at Hope with a strange expression. Hope could smell Sookie and was beginning to lose control around her. She shot out of the house leaving a very confused Eric.

"The smell Eric." Sookie said like it was obvious before Eric shot out after his progeny. He looked around, wondering where she would have run to, he couldn't let her get away. It wasn't safe for her. One of the car doors opened and Eric realised she was there. Sighing with relief, he walked to the car and got in.

Hope felt awkward in the silence, she knew he knew. What she didn't know is why he didn't say anything. Maybe he thought she didn't know. Maybe he had a plan, maybe.

Eric loved the silence that the two vampires were sitting in. He had time to think, more time than he had had previously. As they pulled up to Fangtasia he decided they needed to talk. "Hope, we need to talk. We'll talk tomorrow. It's almost dawn so you'll need to sleep soon. Young vampires sleep if it gets too close to dawn." He explained. His new progeny nodded, understanding, before both vampires retreated from the car and entered the club.

As they walked through the crowd of people, Hope fainted. Eric shouted for everyone to move and picked her up, taking her down to where they all slept. He laid her into a new coffin, which he had had cleaned, and moved it beside his before he smoothed out Hope's hair with a smile and closed the lid.

"What's with you? You didn't act like that with me" Pam demanded. "I've grown, matured" he replied. "There's something more" Pam replied, pressing on the subject. "She's fragile. You were strong."

Review you lovely people? Thank you for all the reviews on the first chapter! I really hope you all like this:)


	3. Chapter 3

Millarca666;Hope isn't entirely fragile, she's a strange character... Hopefully everything will start to make sense in the next few chapters.:)

Hope woke up and lifted the lid to the coffin she was in. She jumped out and was automatically met with two bottles of True Blood, one in each hand of her maker. "Drink them, you'll eat properly later tonight. I need you to fill in for an hour because one of our girls is going to be late" Eric said. "doing what?" Hope asked. "Bar staff. Tara will take the girl's dancing until she gets here." "Okay." She replied. She dressed into a red corset, black shorts and red killer heels. She had her usual pale makeup with thick black eyeliner around her eyes.

Eric watched Hope from his chair. The barley 17-year-old was perfectly comfortable in the heels and the clothing that perfectly showed off her beautiful thighs and big bust.

"She doesn't seem very fragile" Pam stated. "Of course she's not" Eric said. "You said-" Pam started but Eric cut her off. "I meant what I said" he said. Pam, confused by Eric's hidden meaning, stormed off in the opposite way.

Hope looked up when a guy sat at the bar. "What would you like?" She asked. "You and me in a cubicle" he replied. Eric appeared behind the man. "Leave her alone." "Says who?" The guy replied. Eric grabbed his shirt and lifted him off the ground. "I do. The owner of this place and her maker." Eric growled and fangs shot out. The guy apologised and Eric dropped him. He fell to the floor and Hope watched as he ran from the club. "I'll take over" Tara said, appearing from the back. "Okay" Hope replied and Eric motioned her to join him in his office.

Hope sat herself down in the chair across the desk from Eric and rested her feet on the desk. "It's about time you're fed. You look like you could kill" Eric said with a slight chuckle. "I could" Hope replied, realising for the first time that night how hungry she actually was. Eric got up and brought in the guy that had been rude to her earlier. "He's been glamoured to believe he owes you his blood" Eric whispered as the guy sat on the desk perfectly still, awaiting the pain. Hope leaned forward. "You better taste good" she said to him. The man stared at the baby vampire and she sunk her teeth into him, bit by bit she removed her hunger.

Hope moved away before Eric grabbed her hair again. She cleaned her mouth, reapplied her lipstick and watched as Eric glamoured the man to forget about being Hope's meal. One the guy left, hope sat back down and looked at Eric. "You have got to teach me how to glamour" she said. "You're glamorous anyway" Eric replied. "That's not what I meant" she said with annoyance clear in her voice. "Oh I know" he replied. "I'll teach you at some point. But first, is there anything you need to tell me?" He asked. Hope was silent for a few seconds.

"What's the deal? You obviously know. I know you know" Hope said in a demanding tone. "I know what?" Eric said, a smile creeping onto his face. Hope raised her eyebrows at him. "I didn't know this was possible" She continued. "Neither did I, until now that is" Eric replied. "Tell me what you are, or were" Eric said. "Why? You already know" Hope spoke confidently. "I want to hear it" Eric said. "Fine." Hope took a deep breath. "I'm a" Hope was cut off when the door flew open. "Bill's back. He's after Sookie" Pam said. Eric sighed, apologised to Hope then shot out.

"Do you need anything?" Pam asked. "A true blood would be nice but I can go and see Tara about that one" Hope replied. "would you like to change out of those clothes?" Pam asked. "I'm fine" Hope replied, walking out into the club before their awkward conversation continued.

"Hey Tara, can you get me a True Blood?" Hope asked, sitting on a bar stool in front of the bar. "Sure" Tara replied, "the thirst is horrible, isn't it?" "It's hard. I could rip the head off so many people in this place and drain them" Hope replied as Tara passed her the True Blood. "I know. But isn't drinking amazing? I mean, come on, that is better than sex" Tara said. Hope laughed, agreeing with her. "So what's Pam's deal with me? She avoids me.." Hope asked. "Pam thinks you're replacing her because Eric released her" Tara said. "Oh, so she blames me?" Tara nodded.

Hope waited around the bar for Eric to return and she spoke to Tara. "So why were you turned?" She asked Tara. "I had to go and get my sorry ass killed for that damn Sookie Sackhouse so she had me turned to save my life" Tara said with air quotes around 'save my life.' "Pam wasn't too happy with it, neither was I but she's a lovely person once you get to know her. She stopped me from killing myself in the sunbeds" Tara said. "Ohh, that's rough.." "Yeah, and now I'm still bar tendering, funny, isn't it?" Tara said with a laugh as she made a cocktail for some skanky woman. "I'm still a bum with no job" Hope replied and the two girls laughed.

Eric hadn't came back when Pam sent to two younger vampires to bed before they collapsed. Hope lay in her bed, she refused to think of it as a coffin. She couldn't. It freaked her out.

So another chapter's gone, now to await the next chapter and wish that I'd tell you about Hope's secret and stop stalling;)

Has anyone got any theories on what Hope is? I've left lots of clues and I'm wondering what people come up with.

What about relationships? Is anyone hoping for any relationships to happen, I want you guys to like this story:)

I love my reviews, they make my day:


	4. Chapter 4

Thanks for the reviews:)

A guest said they wanted Eric and Pam to spend time, there will be more family-ish things coming up. You'll just have to wait:)

A few people also have theories. Some of which are pointing in the right sort of direction. They're interesting to read:)

Eric walked through the door of his now closed club. Dawn was approaching and he had finished protecting Sookie for the night. He didn't know how to stop Bill, he'd turned into the sort of vampire that Lilith was. Destructive and ready to kill whatever was in his way. He wanted all humans dead but the first was Sookie. Eric's only hope was Hope. Ironic huh?

Eric sighed as he walked down the stairs and seen a coffin lid open and the shadow of his newest progeny sitting cross-legged, staring into space, thinking. Eric climbed up and set beside her. "Are you okay?" He asked, concerned. She nodded without a word, without even removing her eyes from the spot she focused on. "What's wrong?" Eric asked, ignoring the fact that she had just agreed to being okay. "I can't sleep" Hope replied, still focusing on the spot. "Any particular reason?" He asked, putting a hand on her back. "I'm in a coffin. A few nights ago I was sleeping in a big comfy double bed. Now I'm sleeping in a tight, cold little coffin." She replied. "We can sort that out tomorrow, do you think you could sleep for now?" He asked with concern. "It's okay. I'll get used to it. I suppose if I'm dead then I can get used to it" she replied. "You are not dead. You are very much alive. Your heart may not beat but your heart feels things, you can think, you have your feisty personality. You're still yourself and you'll always be yourself." Eric replied, making Hope feel better. She hugged a very surprised Eric and he slowly hugged her back. "Thank you Eric" she said. "It's what a father does my child" he replied, stroking her long blonde hair.

Some time later, Hope slept and Eric left her to go to sleep himself. It had been a long night.

*next day(or night since they're vamps)*

"We'll go to ikea today Hope, Pam and Tara can keep Fangtasia running for a while." Eric said while Hope did her makeup. "Okay" she replied. "We have a spare room so that will turn into our room" he said. Hope looked at Eric. "Yes. I'm still not letting you out of my sight. You're only young, you need some looking after" Eric explained. "Okay" she replied.

Hope sat in the passenger seat in Eric's black sports car. "We need to make a stop off at Merlotte's on the way home. I have some business to take care of" Eric said. "Okay" Hope replied. There was silence for a while. "So what's with Sookie?" Hope asked with curiosity. "There's something with Sookie. I dated her a while back, Bill did too. Bill's the vampire who's gone a little crazy. He's extremely dangerous and determined to kill anyone. Be they human or vampire" Eric explained. "So why are you risking your life to save her?" "I honestly don't know the answer to that one Hope" Eric said. "Is it because she's part fairy?" Hope asked. "So you noticed that the other night?" Eric said, a smile toying at his lips. "Of course I did. I could've tore her head off. That's a scary feeling" Hope said. "It is. Thinking you could kill a person is scary for the first while but you get used to it" Eric explained.

The two vampires entered the large ikea and Eric got a large cart. "I love shopping in Ikea" he said with a grin. Eric ran with the cart and jumped on the bar between the wheels, and laughed as the cart rolled through the store. Hope laughed and followed him until he stopped and lifted duvet covers that he liked and threw them in the cart.

They continued to stroll through the store, occasionally lifting a lamp, a cushion, rugs and random pieces of furniture. Last but not least, they got a bed. A big queen-sized bed with feather pillows and a thick duvet to go on it.

They got to the checkout and Eric paid before they went to the sports car and, to Hope's surprise, fitting everything into it.

The black sports car pulled up into a clearing where a bar (apparently called Merlotte's) stood. Eric asked Hope if she was okay to go in. "Yeah, as long as they sell True Blood" she said. He chuckled and promised he'd buy her some. They entered the bar and people stared. "Northman's got a new vampire" a small gruff man who sat with a burger in his hand said to his overweight wife. "Yes I do, problem?" Eric said to him. He shook his head and shied away. "No trouble in my bar Northman" a blond-ish man said, approaching the two vampires. "I'm not here to cause trouble Sam. I'm here to see your chef," Eric said, "oh and I'd like two True Bloods, warm." Eric nodded and walked behind the bar. He lifted two True Bloods and put them in the microwave to heat up. He leaned through the hole in the wall that lead to the kitchen. "Lafyette, you have a visitor" he said. "Kays. I jus gawta finish these eggs" a voice replied. "He'll be a minute or two" Sam said. Eric nodded and Sam gave the two vampires their True Bloods. Hope gulped hers down in seconds while Eric took his time. "Oh heyell naw. Why ya'll vampers looking me now?" Lafyette said, waving his hand. It was obvious he was gay. Hope watched him, amused by the way in which he stood, moved and spoke. She'd always wanted a guy friend when she was younger, they seemed so fun. "I'm just checking in on you. You haven't been taking anything? Selling anything?" Eric asked. "Naw. Nawt since you-" Eric spoke and Lafyette shut up. "Right okay. Just checking. We'll leave you now" Eric said and the two vampires left. "So what was he selling?" Hope asked as they got into the car. "Our blood" Eric replied. "For getting high?" Hope asked. "Yep. V is the most used drug these days. Brings in a lot of money" Eric said. "Oh" Hope replied.

They drove back to Fangtasia and took everything into the spare room Eric had been talking about. "Where to start?" Hope asked. "Well first, we'll kick everyone out of the club and this can be some bonding time between us four" Eric said. Hope leant against the wall, watching Eric arrange the boxes. "Are you serious?" She asked. "Of course I am. I have yet to get to know Tara and I have spent little time with Pam this last while. Also, you need to get to know your sister" he replied. "She hates me" Hope replied. "She does not know you. You cannot hate a person unless you truly know them" Eric said, rubbing Hope's arm.

They both went upstairs and Eric turned off the music and stood at the front. "You all have to leave. Closing time has come early tonight" there were various groans from people and people started filing out. "Employees may leave too. Your pay will be for the full night" he said. The employees dropped what they were doing and left with the other people. When only the four vampires who lived there were left in the club, Eric locked the doors and told Pam and Tara that they all needed to go to the spare room.

All four vampires began with the bed. "These instructions are in some other language. We're never going to get this" Tara said. "Give it to the viking" Pam said with a laugh. Tara gave them to Eric who read the instructions fluently in Swedish before translating. "Pam, screw those two pieces together" Eric said. "I need a screwdriver" Pam said and Hope passed one to her. "Thanks" she replied. "Eric, why are we building?" Tara asked. "Because we need to bond" he replied. "Can we not just have a conversation?" Pam asked. "No" he replied. She didn't argue.

The four of them spent hours building the furniture and placing it where Eric wanted it. They built at normal speed and joked and laughed as they did.

"It's almost dawn" Eric announced. "Time for bed then?" Tara asked. "Yep" Pam replied, touching Tara's hair with a mother-like fashion. "Goodnight Eric" Pam said. He hugged her. "Goodnight my child" he said, kissing her head. Hope and Tara noticed tears welling up in her eyes but neither commented on them. Eric however, did not notice as he said goodnight and he two vampires left.

Hope changed into pyjamas and took the makeup off her face. "Better rest up. Tomorrow the two of us have an important job" Eric said as Hope climbed into the opposite side of the bed. "Why?" She asked. "We're going to begin to try and stop Bill. Hopefully we'll kill him" Eric said. "Why us?" Hope asked. "You Hope, are the only Hope us vampires have for survival. It's ironic isn't it?" He replied. "Well, Hope is my name for a reason. My mother believed that one day in my life I would be the only hope. I guess she meant my second life" Hope said. "Was your mother human?" Eric asked. "Not fully, her human side was a little weaker than her fairy side though" Hope explained. "And you?" Eric asked. "I'm stronger than Sookie. Her human generation goes back hundreds of years. Mine only goes back around fifty years." "Do you still have powers?" Eric asked. "I can still hear people. Only humans though, well I heard the shifter's." "How do you know he's a shifter?" Eric asked. "He smelt like wet dog" Hope replied and Eric laughed. The two vampires fell asleep, wishing that tomorrow will go okay.

So I finally told you! Are you happy? You should be:)

I'm loving your reviews:') please keep writing them and I'll keep writing this, deal?

Anything you guys would like to see happen?:3

Until next time, ilovevampss x


	5. Chapter 5

The two blonde vampires walked into Sookie Stackhouses home. They were going to begin their mission to stop Bill Compton from destroying everything. "Eric! You need to stop walking on in!" Sookie shouted. "I will if I want. We don't have time for this nonsense" Eric replied. Sookie rolled her eyes and Eric stalked off. "He's a bit of a dick isn't he?" Sookie asked. "He's not at all. He's nothing but good. He's trying to save your life. Give him some respect" Hope replied. Again, she didn't understand the reason as to why she felt the need to defend Eric but she shrugged it off.

Hope and began to figure out what powers she still had and how strong they were. She was able to use her powers which were slightly stronger than Sookie's. "This is good. With your strength, speed, fairy abilities and not being able to get hurt easily we may just be able to stop Bill" Eric said happily after a few hours of training. Hope grinned. "So what exactly is Bill?" She asked, nobody had explained what happened to Bill properly. Eric sat down, motioning Hope to sit also and he gave her a bottle of True Blood. Sookie had gone to bed and the two vampires were making sure she was safe.

"A few months ago Bill and I were captured by the vampire authority. An insane, two thousand year old vampire we were supposed to kill was set free by someone in the authority. We were sent to kill him once and for all but he soon killed the chairman and claimed himself as head of vampire authority. He believed in the vampire bible which says vampires were created in God's image, not humans and that humans are cattle. The vampire God is Lilith. She is a destructive God who will kill anyone or anything in her path. Her blood makes vampires high but when I was fed a drop of the blood I seen Godric, my maker. My father. She killed him in front of my sister and I after he told us the truth about her. Bill drunk all of the blood and we thought he had died. Blood was all over the floor. But it began to move and Bill rose from it covered in blood as Lilith had been. Sookie and I fled and now he's after Sookie."

"The vampire you were supposed to kill. He's still alive?" Hope asked. Eric shook is head. "I'm sure you remember me staking the vampire who was slowly killing you" Eric said. "It was him?" She asked. Eric nodded. "So it's your fault I'm like this?" she asked. "Partially" Eric replied. "You did save me though..." Eric smiled. "So that bastard Bill has to go down" Hope replied. Eric laughed. "He does or we will all go down."

"So Hope" Eric said after a while of silence between the two vampires. "Yeah?" She replied. "Why were you in the fairy world?" "I was born there. My mother moved there as her sister, who had fairy in her, was killed by a vampire." Hope replied. "So did you work in the fairy club?" He asked. Hope nodded. "That would explain why you are totally comfortable being in small amounts of clothes and the tallest shoes Pam owns" Eric said with a chuckle. Hope laughed a little and sat back on the sofa, closing her eyes. "It's almost dawn" Eric stated and he stood up. Hope stood up also and the two vampires left the Stackhouse house and got into the black sports car.

They arrived at Fangtasia, which had been closed for the day. Pam and Tara were sat at the bar, talking. They both turned to look at the two blonde vampires. "Where have you been? Eric, we can't keep running this place ourselves!" Pam said. "You're doing a fine job" Eric replied simply. "Where have you been?" Pam asked again. "At the Stackhouse house. We've been sorting a few things out" Eric said. "Like what?! You can't keep on keeping things from me!" Pam shouted at her maker in annoyance and tears of frustration started to build in her eyes. "We were seeing what powers Hope had okay? We're trying to save vampires and humans and the less people that know the better!" Eric shouted. Hope flinched back, as did the other two vampires. Hope had not seen Eric so angry and felt it was her fault she was pulling Eric and Pam apart.

Eric was already lying in the bed when Hope walked in. "We need to talk" she stated. "About?" Eric asked, an amused expression. "You and Pam. I don't like this Eric. I'm pulling the two of you apart and she hates me for it. You need to stop putting me first." She said in an annoyed tone. "So now you're telling me what to do?" Eric asked, with amusement. "Yes. I am." Hope was annoyed now. "You're so feisty. I don't do what other people tell me to do" Eric said. "Well I don't have to do what you say" Hope replied. "As your maker I command you to get into bed" Eric said with a smirk. Hope reluctantly got into bed. "You were saying?" Eric asked. Hope sighed and set her head on the pillow. "It's for the best Hope" Eric said. "Of course it is. It's the best thing that Pam hates me and Tara barely talks to me because Pam's her maker. It's a perfect life Eric. Fucking perfect" Hope said through gritted teeth. "So you're annoyed because you have nobody to talk to?" Eric asked. "I'm annoyed because I'm unwanted because of you" Hope replied. "You're not unwanted" Eric said, a little hurt in his voice. "Fuck off Eric. I'm tired of this" Hope said quietly and she drifted off to sleep.

Eric stared at his baby vampire. He sighed, knowing she was right. Tomorrow he would make it right between the four of them. Properly this time, not just some building exercise that was all sweet until it ended.

BOOM. Another chapter done. Thank you to everyone who had reviewed, favourited and followed, I feel so loved:') I have so so many ideas for this story but I'm unsure of what route to take /: I don't want to tell you my ideas BUT if you could tell me some of your ideas or something you'd like to see in a review it'd be a lot of help:3

Oh and don't forget about relationships, does anyone want to see some pam/tara pam/eric hope/eric hope/somebody else? Just tell me in a review!:D

Until nest time, ilovevampss


	6. Chapter 6

"Sookie, we can't some over tonight. I have something to take care of" Hope heard Eric say. "I have other things to do Stackhouse." He hung up and turned to see his youngest progeny watching him. "Good morning" he said. "It's night. And what have you got planned?" Hope asked. "Morning is the start of a new day. Night is our day, therefore it is morning" Eric said. "It's 8pm. It's not morning until 12am..." Hope replied. Eric rolled his eyes at her and left the room.

Hope got dressed and walked out into the empty club. "Why is it not open?" Hope asked the three vampires at the bar. "Eric decided we need family time" Pam said with a dull expression and air quotes around 'family time'. "What? Why?" Hope asked. "You said something last night that made me think" Eric said. Hope rolled her eyes and flicked her long icy blonde hair over her shoulder while reaching across the bar to get a True Blood. "So Eric, what's the plan?" Tara asked. Eric's eyes diverted from Hope's ass to Tara. "We're going to play a game. Pam and Hope against you and I, seeing as we don't know each other very well" he replied. "What game?" Pam asked. Eric grinned. "What game Eric?!" Hope said louder and more demanding than Pam had. "Don't speak to him like that. He's our maker" Pam shouted. "I'll speak to him whatever way I want" Hope replied. Eric could see this wasn't going to turn out well and stopped them. "I like it. It's feisty" Eric said. Hope flashed her fangs at him and slammed her hand across her mouth. She had not meant to do so but luckily only Eric had noticed as Pam was playing with her false nails and Tara was getting a True Blood.

"So what game?" Tara asked, bringing the topic up again. "Oh yes, the game..."

Pam stood in her usual killer heels and tight leather skirt as Eric slammed handcuffs on her wrist and the other on Hope's. "So basically we have to stand each other for as long as possible?" Pam asked. "Yep" Eric replied. Pam sighed as Eric put cuffs on Tara's wrist and then his own.

"This is stupid Eric" Hope said. "I agree with her" Pam said. "Look. You're bonding already" Eric said as he turned to Tara and they began to talk.

Hope looked at Pam and Pam stared back. "So when did Eric turn you?" "Years ago, too many for me to count." Pam replied. "Why did he turn you?" Hope asked, trying to start a conversation. "I wanted to be turned. Bill Compton and his maker were killing my girls. They were what you'd call prostitutes today. I didn't want to be killed by them or by the owner when I got too old. I slept with Eric then as he got dressed I pleaded with him to make me." A tear slid down Pam's face. "I cut myself deep so that he had to turn me or watch me die" she finished. "And he couldn't watch you die?" Hope assumed. Pam nodded. "As he had done with you." It went silent again. "Why do you hate me?" Hope asked. "I don't hate you" Pam replied. "You don't like me" Hope said. "You're replacing me. Eric's making you out to be a big deal, he's making more of a fuss over you than he ever did over me and he won't tell me why." Pam said, tears welling up. "He loves you Pam. You're his first. He'll always love you. It will go back to normal once he gets used to me I hope. I don't exactly like him constantly breathing down my neck." Hope said. "Why does he do it? He told me you're fragile..." "I suppose I am in some ways..." Hope replied, thinking about it. "How? You're a strong person, you speak to Eric in ways nobody in all my years has ever spoke to him" Pam said. "Before I was turned I was part fairy. I guess now I'm like a vampire fairy cross thing. I don't know what I am. All I know is that I am stronger than Stackhouse and Eric sees me as the only way-" Pam cut her off. "To stop Bill" she said. "Exactly" Hope replied. Pam laughed. "It's kind of ironic your name is Hope then" she said.

Hope and Pam talked for a few hours, becoming closer as the minutes passed. Eric and Tara soon decided they were close enough and Eric stopped the game. "What do we win?" Pam asked. "You can go shopping. Buy whatever you want" Eric said. Pam grinned. "I still need new heels from digging."

The two vampires left, borrowing Eric's car as it had more room for shopping bags. They drove to the 24 hour mall and parked. "Right. We have six hours until dawn. That gives us five hours of shopping and one hour at home, okay?" Pam said. "Yep" Hope replied.

They entered the Mall and Pam went straight for a dress shop. Not any dress shop though. This shop was filled with Pam's usual attire, short dresses that stuck to the skin. She chose a few, as did Hope and they went to the dressing rooms. "I've never done anything like this before" Hope said. "Seriously?" Pam replied. "Other people always got my clothes for me" Hope replied as she slipped on a dress. "That's gorgeous" Pam said, eyeing up Hope as Eric does. "It's not too much?" Hope asked. "Eric will love it, that's the reason you're asking, yes?" Pam said. "Of course not, he's our maker" Hope replied. "Never stopped me" Pam replied.

They finished in that shop and went to many more. Finally, Pam pulled Hope by the hand into a Victoria's Secrets. "You need something sexy to sleep in. Just to tease Eric" Pam said. Hope laughed and followed her sister in.

Twenty minutes later, the vampires left the store with two more bags each. They juggled the bags to Eric's car, dropping them all into the back and climbing into the front.

They pulled up to the empty club and Eric greeted them. "Need some help?" He asked, looking at all of their bags. "Please" Pam said and he lifted over half of them. Hope made sure she lifted her Victoria's Secrets bag and made sure Eric didn't see it.

Hope quickly put her new clothes away and slipped into her new sleepwear before crawling into bed to await Eric.

This is a bad chapter, I know. I just felt that Hope and Pam needed to get to know each other... And a few people said the like the whole Eric and Hope pairing which was my initial plan anyways so we'll see where that goes.

Reviews are amazing, keep writing them:')

Until next time, ilovevampss


	7. Chapter 7

Eric climbed into the bed and felt lace. "Hope?" He asked. "Yes?" "Wearing that for me?" He asked. Hope turned around to face him. She winked and he chuckled. "You want me" he whispered, his warm breath hitting Hope's shoulder blade and travelling down her spine. "Can a girl not just wear something to make her feel sexy?" Hope replied. "There's always a reason. I seen the way you flashed your fangs at me earlier" Eric said in a low voice. "I don't know what you mean" Hope said, rolling away from Eric and curling up. 'Playing hard to get? That's okay. I like a feisty girl' Eric thought as he turned around and fell asleep.

Not even a week of being a vampire and Hope was being told she was going to help kill Bill tonight. "He's back" Eric said, "he's in Bon Temps. We have to get to Sookie's as soon as possible." Hope rushed to get dressed and they ran to the car. Eric sped down the empty, dark road to Sookie's house.

Sookie walked into her kitchen and screamed. Eric and Hope, who were just pulling up in his car, rushed in to find a blood covered Bill. "Leave her Compton" Eric demanded. Bill cocked his head to the side and stared at Hope. "Try to stop me and they will both die." "You won't touch her" Eric said, defending his progeny, forgetting how strong she was. "She's new. She's weak" Bill said. "Not as weak as you believe" Hope said, fearlessly. "Maybe I could just kill your maker then. You seem to be very strong" Bill said, walking closer to them. Eric pushed Hope back as Bill grabbed his shirt.

"So Eric. Do you die? Or do your precious girls die?" "You do" Eric spat. "I do?" Bill asked and he laughed. "How about no" he shouted before rupturing into laughter. "Go get a stake" Hope whispered to Sookie who fled the scene to retrieve one."Getting a stake for me? How helpful?" Bill said. "I love being helpful. I think that stake would look lovely through your chest" Hope spat. Eric laughed and Bill glared. Sookie came running back in and Bill grabbed the stake from her and placed it at Eric's chest.

Hope's hands lit up and Bill flew backwards, the stake flew across the room and Eric was released. "Fairy?" Bill said, looking at Sookie and then Hope. "Worse" Hope replied with a grin, flashing her fangs. She shot him again with her fairy abilities and he blacked out. "Careful" Eric said as Hope approached the weak body. "It's not this easy" Bill said, his eyes opening as his fangs shot out and he grabbed Hope's leg.

Hope fearlessly pressed her fingers to Bill's head. "Prepare to die" she whispered. Bill chuckled until Hope put all her energy into her fingers and Bill's head fell back. "Stake" she demanded and Sookie set one in her hand. "Die you bastard" Hope said, plunging the stake into Bill's chest and becoming covered in blood and guts.

"Told you it would look good in his chest" Hope said, trying to see the bright side in being covered in blood and guts. "Well done my child" Eric said, helping Hope step out of the blood and guts. "This blood has to be cemented. I've watched him rise from blood before." "I'll start cleaning it up." Sookie said. "Any cloths have to be burned. So will your clothing" Eric said, turning to Hope. "You'd love that wouldn't you?" Hope replied, wiping guts off her arms. Eric chuckled and the three of them set to work.

Eric left Hope to shower at Sookie's while he went to the nearest building site and put everything that was one Bill into the cement.

"Thanks for the clothes" Hope said to Sookie with a smile. "No problem, I'd give you something more but I'm not sure it would fit..." "As long as my body is covered I'm happy. You know Eric" Hope replied with a laugh. "I do, he's all about the body and the sex" Sookie replied. "Talking about me ladies?" Eric asked. "In fact we were. Can we go now? I want to change and I'm hungry." Hope said. "Of course" Eric said, putting his hand on the back of Hope's head and running his fingers through her long blonde wet hair.

Eric and Hope went out to Eric's car and climbed in. "So" Hope said. "What?" Eric asked. "What's with you and Sookie?" Eric seemed to think before he replied. "We were an item a while back." "So you still like her, that's why you stopped Bill for her?" Hope asked. Eric shook his head. "Bill would've came after me after, it was best to get him before then" Eric explained. "Sure" Hope said. Eric stopped the car and turned to look at Hope with an expression that told her he didn't want her thinking he wanted Sookie. "Sookie means nothing to me anymore. I saved her because it was the right thing to do. It does not mean I still like her. It doesn't mean I want to be with her. As far as I'm concerned Sookie and I have no connections anymore. That's us done, okay?" Eric said softly. "If you sure. But I'm telling you, you may be my maker but it doesn't give you any right to use me" Hope replied. "I wouldn't" Eric said quietly as he drove off.

Once they were in Fangtasia, Hope went straight into the back, down the stairs and into their basement bedroom. She pulled on clean underwear, a corset and a short, tutu type skirt.

She dried her hair and did her makeup. "Eric!" She called. She knew he was standing at the door. "Yes?" He replied. "Can I work on the floor tonight?" She asked, opening the door. He looked at her. "You're going to get fed and come and sit with me. You're all mine" he said, putting his hands on her waist. He pressed his forehead against Hope's as she was in heels, making her his height. "Are you sure you don't like her?" Hope asked quietly. "Not at all" Eric replied. Hope seen this as an opportunity and put her lips to his. In seconds they were against the wall, kissing violently before Hope pulled back. "Food" she said, dropping her hands from his neck and walking out.

'Damn. She's good at this teasing thing' Eric thought, watching the curvy ass wiggle as she walked.

Hope went out onto the floor and took a guy to the bathrooms where he was more than willing to donate some blood. Hope put her hand down the guys jeans as she drank from him. She felt that she needed the repay him in some way. When she was done, she bit her arm, poured a few drops of blood into his mouth and left the stall, leaving him there.

"For a newbie, you're good at this whole blood thing" Eric said when she walked out. "That's not all that happened" she replied when her back was to him. She smiled lightly, knowing it wasn't long until Eric broke.

Okay, so I needed the Bill and Sookie thing out of the way. BUT there's always more drama around the corner;)

Anyway, I'm going to change the rating of this story to M because there's things to come. Heh heh;)

Oh and I've cleared up the whole 'Eric and Sookie' thing. No more Sookie! (She's not my favourite character...)

So yes, review and all that!:D

Until next time, ilovevampss


	8. Chapter 8

Hope woke up to find Eric still lying in bed beside her, eyes wide open. She got up out of bed and awkwardly walked across the room to her closet. "Sexy sleepwear again?" Eric asked. "Why not?" She replied. "Might turn a guy on" he said, fangs snapping down. Hope giggled and lifted out some hot pants and a fangtasia top before finding underwear. "I'm going to have a shower, you're welcome to join" she said. "You've offered before" Eric said. "And?" Hope replied. "And I was an idiot for passing it up" Eric said.

As Eric and Hope made their way to the bathroom Tara stopped them. "There's a bit of a problem Eric" she said. He sighed and told Hope to go shower while he sorted it out. Hope continued her way to the shower and sighed as she closed the door. She wasn't going to get Eric, she didn't think she would anyway.

Eric was thinking the same thing as he walked into his office. "Mr Northman you are under arrest for the murder of Russell Edgington. You have the right to remain silent, you do not have to say anything, anything you do say may be held against you in court okay?" A male vampire said. "What is this? I was sent to kill him. He was supposed to be given the true death over a year ago!" Eric shouted.

Hope walked out to find Eric in cuffs and Pam arguing. "What's going on?!" Hope screamed. "They're arresting me for killing Russell" Eric said. "If he didn't I'd have no life at all!" Hope said. The men shrugged. "Killing a vampire in the authority is illegal" one said. "Then you may arrest me too" Hope said, fearlessly. "And why would we do that?" They asked. "I staked Bill Compton" Hope stated, putting her hands behind her back and one of the men moved to handcuff her. "Hope! What have you done?!" Eric shouted. She laughed. "We'll be fine" she said. Eric stared at her with fierce eyes. "She's lying!" He said. "I'm not" Hope replied.

As the two vampires sat in the back of a black police van, they travelled to an unknown destination. "Eric.." Hope started. "Don't. Why would you do that? Why would you get yourself arrested. We may face the true death! Do you know what you've done?" Eric shouted. Hope flinched away from him. "Eric, I just didn't want to be without you. You're my maker. I would gladly die for you. I will die with you if I need to" Hope replied. "You don't need to though!" Eric shouted. "If I was getting arrested. No actually. If Pam was getting arrested, what would you do?" Hope replied calmly. "I would try to stop Pam or you from getting arrested." Eric said. "And if that doesn't work? If Pam was being taken away?" Hope asked. "Then I would probably do what you did. But that doesn't change anything." "Well I guess we're just alike then" Hope said. "I'm still not happy about this." Hope shrugged. Eric looked around him. "Why did you say Pam?" He asked. "Because you've been with her longer, she means more to you" Hope replied. Eric laughed. "You are both my children. That's like a parent having a child and then another but not loving the second one as much as the first. You are both my whole world..." Eric said truthfully.

Hope and Eric were taken into a large room and thrown to their knees in front of a table of people. "Nice to see you again" Eric said. For once Hope was silent and nervous. "You too. This a new progeny?" A womman asked. "Yes, Hope, meet our vampire authority" Eric said, looking at Hope with 'I'm going to kill you' eyes parents give. Hope flinched and looked at the floor. "Take the hand cuffs off them" one person said and Hope felt her handcuffs loosen before coming off entirely. Eric stood up and held a hand out for Hope.

Eric and Hope were given bottles off True Blood and were told to sit. "So what is this all about?" Eric asked. "We would like you to be head of the authority. You sorted everything out with Russell and your progeny here sorted Bill. You're the best we know" one of them said. "I'm not being the leader of you. You got everyone into this trouble" Eric said. "We are all equipped with iStakes and as we followed Lilith we are prepared to meet the true death." The woman who spoke first said. "And who will be the authority?" Eric asked. "You will have to build it again." Eric shook his head. "I'm not doing this" he said. "Then I'm afraid your progeny will have to suffer." Hope was pulled away and cuffed with silver. The silver burned through her skin with unimaginable pain. She screamed out and Erics fangs snapped down. "Leave her alone. It's me you want. Not her" he said with force.

Hope was sent into a cell made of silver. She screamed out in pain, the sound echoed through the cold corridors of the underground authority. "Get her out of there now! I'll start a new authority. Just her the fuck out of there!" Eric shouted. The door was opened and Hope ran out into Eric's arms. Eric stroked her hair and kissed the top of her head.

They all went back to the large room and Eric was handed an iphone with the iStake app on it. He pressed the button and the stakes raised from the chest plates. Eric pressed the button again and five vampires exploded and blood and guts covered the floor surrounding where they sat. People automatically came in and cleaned up the dead vampires.

"So I guess we're head of the authority now..." Eric said. "I have no idea what's going on to be honest" Hope replied. Eric laughed before explaining everything to Hope.

"Yeah, I guess you are" Hope said. "We" Eric said, "You, Pam, Tara and myself."

-note-

A lot has happened in the last few chapters and it won't be calming down for a few more, hehe.

Review? I love reading them!:')

I may do a one shot related to this story on Christmas, only if you guys want one though..

Until next time, ilovevampss


	9. Chapter 9

"So do I get my own room? Or my own bed at least?" Hope asked. "Nope. You'd miss me too much" Eric replied. "That's not fair." "I'm not a fair guy." Hope rolled her eyes at him and opened her mouth to reply but guards came in with Pam and Tara.

"What are we doing here?" Pam asked. "We're in charge" Eric replied. "We?" Pam replied. "Just Eric" Hope said. "No. All of us" Eric replied. "They asked you" Hope said, not wanting to be part of it. "And I asked you to help" Eric replied, looking into her eyes. "What if I don't want to help?" She asked, crossing her arms. "Um Eric? Hope? Would you like to stop acting like a married couple and explain what's going on?" Tara said. "We're not acting like a married couple!" Hope and Eric said at the same time. Pam and Tara raised their eyebrows at them and Hope slapped Eric's chest.

Eric explained everything to Pam and Tara. "I want to stay at Fangtasia. We'll keep it running" Pam said. "Yeah. I don't wanna be in no vampire authority" Tara said. "I want you here though" Eric said, his face falling. "I'm not staying here" Pam said, "you can't make me. You released me Eric." "Do as you wish. I can't stop you" Eric said, giving up. "I'll visit. You can visit. I'll always be your child Eric" She said. "Just leave" he said. "Eric-" she started quietly. "LEAVE" he shouted. Hope jumped and Pam ran out as fast as her heels would carry her, tears streaming down her face. "I'll see you then Eric" Tara said. "I'll visit sometime" Eric replied. She nodded and left.

Eric and Hope sat in silence. "Eric?" "You can leave if you want too" he said. "Why would I want to leave?" Hope asked. "Because nobody wants to be here" he said. "Shush. I want to be. Pam will need to consider the idea for a while." "Pam won't change her mind." "Why? She loves you. She won't want to be without you Eric." "Then why did she leave us?" "I don't know" Hope replied, moving closer to him. He wrapped his arms around her and put his head on her shoulder.

"I got a little blood on your shirt" Eric said a while later, lifting his head. "It's okay" Hope replied. "Here, wear mine until we get your clothes from home" he said, taking his shirt off. Hope stared at his body before taking her own top off. Eric turned his top the right way as it had been inside out and he put it over her head.

"No more crying" Hope said. "From either of us" Eric replied and she agreed. This brought a smile to his face and he wrapped his arms around her again.

"I want you to go to Fangtasia and give this to Pam. She will get our things and you'll bring them back here. You also need to get a few cases of True Blood. Hope here is new and hasn't mastered the thirst yet" Eric said to two of the guys that now worked for him. They nodded and left. "So what do we do now?" Hope asked. "We sleep. It's almost dawn." "Where?" She asked. Eric took her through narrow corridors, down two flights of stairs and into a luxury bedroom. "Everything is new in here, we were ordered to change it all during the day before you were brought here" a woman told them. "So everyone expected us?" Hope asked. "Yeah" she replied and she left.

"Hey Hope" Eric said, raising his eyebrows. "Yes Eric?" She replied. "How about we break in these sheets?" He said, jumping on her at vampire speed and throwing the two of them onto the bed. Hope laughed and kissed his lips over and over again before pushing him away. "Not today" she said.

"Why are you so damn attractive?" Eric asked as she climbed into the extremely large bed. "Why do you keep trying to get into my pants?" She asked. "Because you're so attractive." She turned away from Eric. "I think it's because you kiss me and then stop me" Eric said. "What?" Hope asked. "You make me need you more because you don't throw yourself at me. I like that" Eric said. "What about earlier?" Hope asked. "I honestly thought you were going to get my hopes up and then simply shower" Eric replied. "I guess we'll never know..." Hope said. "Hmmm." "What?" "Maybe we could shower now?" Eric said with a grin. "Not now. Maybe tomorrow when we wake up" Hope said. Eric sighed and lay down on the bed, thoughts of Hope running through his head.

'I could command her' he thought before shaking his head to himself. 'No, that's wrong... Maybe if I keep going she'll give in... I know. I'll wake her up naked. She won't be able to resist' Eric thought and he smiled to himself. He closed his eyes, wanting tomorrow to come as quick as possible.

*note*

Hey guys! Sorry I've been so long:( it's just with Christmas&New Years, I've been busy... AND I have exams for school this month:/ so I promise I will try to keep this updated regularly, but I may not be able to...:/

Anyways, review for me pleaseee? I love reading them!

Until next time, ilovevampss


	10. Chapter 10

When Eric woke up he checked to see if Hope was still asleep. She was. "Perfect" he whispered and a grin appeared on his face. He got out of the bed, careful not to wake his sleeping progeny.

"Eric, what are you doing? Hope said, opening her sleepy eyes. Eric had woken her up by walking around their room. "Just getting ready" he replied. "Ready for what?" She asked, pulling herself to sit up. "You" he said. She grinned and stood up. "I don't think you could handle me" she said in a low tone. "I've had years of experience" he replied, resting his hands on her waist. "Good." She said, biting her bottom lip. Eric leaned down and began kissing Hope.

Hope pushed Eric back and their lips parted. "What?" He asked. "It's nothing" she replied. He raised his eyebrows. "I don't want to have sex and then just be normal again." "What do you mean?" Eric asked. "I mean I don't want to just have casual sex" Hope said. "That's good because neither do I" Eric replied. Hope grinned and Eric had them across the room and on the big bed in less than a second.

Hope lay on her back and Eric leant over her as they kissed. "I fucking love you Hope. You're the best thing that's happened to me for thousands of years" Eric said in a deep voice before kissing her neck.

Hope grabbed the bottom of Eric's top and pulled it off. Within a matter of minutes all of the clothes that belonged to the two vampires were on the floor.

Eric kissed Hope's body over and over again as they cuddled in the bed. "I'm going to run a bath for us. Stay here beautiful" he told her, kissing her nose before he left.

Hope lay on the bed as Eric went to run the hot bubble bath. She hadn't wanted him to stop but apparently they had business to do. She sighed and closed her eyes before noticing something she hadn't noticed the past few days. Hunger.

"Eric! Have we got True Bloods?" She called. "We have better" he replied, emerging from the en suite and telling her he'd be back in a second. He returned around 2 seconds later with two wine glasses and a bottle. "Wine?" Hope asked. "Blood" he replied, pouring her some and giving her it before returning to the bath to turn off the running water.

He walked back into the room with his glass of blood, picked up Hope bridal style with one arm and carried her into the bathroom before setting her into the giant tub filled with bubbles. She set her glass on the edge and Eric climbed in beside her. She kissed his cheek and turned his head towards her one he was seated before kissing him. "Thank you" she said. "For what?" "For everything" she replied as she laid her head on his shoulder.

After their bath the two blonde vampires got dressed. Eric pulled on his usual jeans and a t-shirt, Hope wore a short red dress and matching heels with her usual makeup and her long ice blonde hair curled. Eric led Hope to the chair room that they had been taken to the previous day as he knew the place better than her.

Eric sat at one end in the biggest chair and Hope sat next to him. "Now what?" She asked. "I'll tell you in a minute." He replied, before calling someone. "Yes Mr Northman?" They asked. "Eric. And I'm wondering what the previous authority have left me with..." He said. "I'll get it right away" the man replied and he left.

"This is all that was left" he said, leaving a large box with three locks on it. "Thank you" Eric replied and the man left. "So," Hope said, "what are we doing?" "We go through this" Eric replied. "They didn't give you any keys" she said. "That's true but we're vampires my sweet, we don't need keys" he said, ripping the locks off the box and removing the lid.

"What's in there?" Hope asked. "Files. Apparently of vampires they believe would be best in the authority" Eric replied. "So we have to read through this?" Hope asked. Eric nodded. "You can do it, I just want to kick back and drink some True Bloods" Hope replied, leaning back in her chair and putting her feet up on the large mahogany table. Eric laughed and sifted through the files. He set six in front of hope. "Meet the new vampire authority" he said with a smile. Hope stood up. "Can we do something interesting now?" She asked. "Like?" Eric asked. "Can we go to Fangtasia or do we have to leave it a few days?" Hope asked. "I'm afraid we'll have to leave Pam for a while before we can visit..." Eric said. "Then what is there to do about here?" Hope asked. "Business" Eric relied, "and there's a lot of it to do."

As the two vampires read through files Hope heard some human thoughts. They were thinking about a plan. "Eric." Hope said. "Not now." He said. "Eric!" "Not now Hope! I have things to do!" He shouted.

Hope sighed and sank into her chair. "I'm sorry for shouting" Eric said. Hope didn't reply. "Cheer up" Eric said after about half an hour. "No." "Would you smile for a kiss?" "No." "Don't go all stroppy teenager on me" Eric said in a joking tone. "I am a teenager" Hope replied, emotionless. "What's wrong?" He asked. "It's nothing, you have business to do" Hope replied. He set his things down and stood up. He picked Hope up effortlessly and kissed her nose. "What's wrong?" He asked again. "Nothing Eric. Put me down" she said. Eric sighed and Hope blinked, causing a blood red tear to stream down her perfect pale makeup. "Hope" Eric said. "I'm going for some air" she replied before leaving the room at vamp speed. Eric sighed. Something had got to her. She had been fine this morning and last night, what could it be?

*note;*

Hey guys! I'm back, I'm not on hiatus! (Did you hear fob is supposed to be getting back together? Omw) anyway, so yeah, I'm back and I'll post as often as I can. Review because I love reading them&i still need the Eric&Hope picture... I'll write you in as a character if you make one:)

Until next time, ilovevampss


	11. Chapter 11

It had been two days since Hope had ran off and she hadn't spoken a word to her maker since. She hadn't left her room and all Eric could figure out was that she was scared.

Eric walked down the familiar corridor for what felt like the millionth time to try to get Hope from the bedroom. "Hope?" He called, knocking the door. "I just want to think" she replied. Eric sighed and slumped against the door. "What have I done? I didn't mean to do anything to you sweetheart" he said. "Why couldn't you have let me die?" She asked. "What?" Eric said. "You heard me." Eric forced the door open, something he had not wanted to do the past few days. Hope looked up at him, covered in blood. "Why did you bring me into all of this?" She asked. "I don't understand" Eric admitted. "Exactly. And you never will. They brought us here for a reason. They think we'll fail. They think that we'll bring the vampires back to the way we were Eric" she said. "Why would they do that?" Eric asked. "They want us dead. The vampires. All of us." She said. "Who want us dead?" Eric asked. "The Human Vampire Alliance League" she whispered. "You heard this?" Hope nodded, "From the humans. Eric we can't stay. We can't leave" she said. "Why?" Eric asked. "We're trapped."

"We'll go back to Fangtasia. I promise" Eric said, wrapping his arms around Hope as they sat on the floor.

Hope got changed and did her hair and makeup normally. She covered all signs that she was worried and the two vampires went to leave the building. "Open the doors Amanda? We need to visit Pam and a few of our new authority members" Eric said. "The gates have been locked for the night" she replied. "Unlock them then" Eric replied. "I'm afraid it's against our protocol" she replied. "Amanda, you're going to open the gates for Hope and myself and you will not remember doing so. To you, Hope and I will be in our room fucking like there's no tomorrow, okay?" he said. Amanda nodded and pressed a button to open the gate.

Eric and Hope ran out hand in hand, not bothering to get a car. They stopped at a nearby town and got a car when they knew there was nobody following them. It was a silver car with black windows and it didn't stand out as they drove through the late night traffic.

"We can't go to Fangtasia. That's the first place they'll look" Hope said. "We have to get Pam and Tara" Eric replied. "I know, we can't stay too long though." "We won't. We'll go in and out. Pam will know there's something up by now" Eric replied, taking a turn towards Bon Temps. "We need to stop them. They can't kill everyone" Hope said. "We need to go into hiding. Move away" Eric replied. "We can't let people die" Hope said. "We can't let ourselves die. No. We need to go somewhere, keep low and when they are least expecting it, we get them" Eric said. "What about other vamps though? People will die" Hope said. "It's them or us Hope" Eric said. "I'm stronger than them Eric. I can take them on" she replied. "Not alone. Trust me." He looked Hope in the eyes and set his hand on her knee. "Okay," she replied, putting her trust in him, "we'll wait."

They pulled up outside Fangtasia and Eric called for everyone to leave in a fierce tone as Hope ran to the back to get the True Bloods. "Tara, help me with this" she said. Tara grabbed two crates, sensing the urgency in her voice. The two vampires filled the car with all of the True Blood they could find. "What's up?" Tara asked, worry clear in her voice. "We'll tell you later. We don't have time" Hope replied. Eric and Pam came running out and they all climbed into the car. Eric grabbed Hope's hand as he sped away from the scene of the crowd leaving the club.

"Eric. Tell us what's going on" Pam said. "They're coming for us" he replied. "The four of us?" Pam asked. "All of us" Eric replied. "All vamps?" Tara asked. Eric nodded. "Why?" "They want us out. Hope heard the humans thinking about it. We were held captive there because we were the biggest threat." Eric said. "What are we going to do?" Pam asked. "Go back to the way we were" Eric replied. "We'll have to hide for a few decades, then it should be safe for us to walk free again" Eric said. "We have to help the rest!" Hope shouted. "We can't. You're my family and you come first." "Eric!" She shouted. "I need you all safe!" Eric shouted. "We need to let people know what's going on!" Hope shouted back. "No! We can't! I'm not losing you like I lost Godric!" Eric screamed. Silence fell over the four vampires and Hope stared out the window, tears streaming down her face. Partly at the thought of all those innocent people dying and partly because Eric had scared her. "I'm sorry" Eric said, reaching for Hope's hand again. "Piss off" she replied, turning her body away from his. The car stopped abruptly. "Please stop with your argument" Pam said in her usual drone tone.

"What's your problem now?" Eric asked. "You! Since you got me in bed you've been a dick. You wouldn't listen to me when I first tried to warn you about this. You ignored me for two days. You promised me we would save everyone and now you want us to hide. You used me didn't you?" Hope replied in a annoyed tone. "I'm not talking about this now. We need to get as far as we can before we can find somewhere to sleep. I'll discuss this later" he said. "Because you know I'm right. You did use me. Pam, swap seats with me" Hope said. "No. Keep me out of this" Pam said. "Grow up Hope" Eric said and he began driving again. "Fuck off Eric." She replied.

*note;*

Please review and all that jazz:)

Until next time, ilovevampss


	12. Chapter 12

Eric stopped the car and the four vampires looked at the abandoned home before them. "Welcome home" Eric said. "It's been a while" Pam said in a voice so quiet that it was almost a whisper. "You lived here?" Tara asked. "I was made here" Pam replied.

This house had been no ordinary house. In fact, this house had been a 'whore house' back before Pam was turned.

Pam led Tara and Hope in as Eric went to abandon the car miles from where they were. "We'll be sleeping in the basement. Eric and I had it renovated when I was first turned so it shouldn't be in too bad of a condition" Pam said as she opened a hatch under a dusty rug. "After you" she said to the two and they each climbed down the old, wooden steps.

"Hope, you go in there when Eric comes back. I'm sure he'll want to talk" Pam said, pointing to a door as she walked down the steps. "I'll go now" Hope said. "Don't be anti-social, we want you to stay here with us." Hope stared at Pam with a confused expression. Pam had never been nice to her. "Come over here and we'll get you sorted out" Pam said, patting the chair next to the one she'd just sat on. Hope walked over and Pam began to clean her face. "What are you doing Pam?" Hope said, moving away. "I'm your sister and I understand how much of a dick Eric can be. I've cried because of him far too many times to count. I don't want you to feel how I felt" she said. "So what? You don't hate me?" Hope asked. Tara laughed. "She never hated you. She just doesn't like people." "Now come here" Pam said and she began cleaning Hope's face again.

The three girls talked for a few minutes until Eric came in and set the last crate of True Bloods down. Hope lifted one for herself and walked with a bounce in her step into the room. Eric followed her, telling her that they needed to talk. "I know that" Hope snapped, sitting on the large sofa that was in the room. Eric sat beside her and she moved away from him.

"So now you're treating me like a plague?" Eric asked. "Why not? You treated me like a whore." "I didn't." "You used me Eric!" "I didn't Hope! I swear on Godric's life that I didn't use you!" He shouted. "Then why ignore me after it? Why lie to my face? Why?" She asked, beginning to shout as well. "Because!" "That's not an answer Eric!" She screamed, smashing her now empty bottle against the floor. "I WANT TO DO WHAT'S BEST FOR YOU. What's best for us" he said, lowering his voice for the last part. "No Eric. You want to do what's best for YOU" she screamed, pushing him. Eric didn't stumble, the push didn't have any effect on him at all. "I'm doing this for you. For you, Pam and Tara. I can't lose the people I love Hope. I couldn't live with that." Eric took a step towards Hope and she took a step back. "I can't live with knowing that people are going to die because you're being stubborn. I couldn't live with myself if I knew about this plan and didn't warn people. I couldn't Eric." Hope sat back down as they had both stood up during their argument. Eric sat beside her. "You're going to have to" he said. "Go to hell" she shouted. "I'm already there living with you! Why did I ever turn you?!" Eric shouted, snapping for the final time. "I knew you regretted turning me" Hope said, fresh blood tears streaming down her face as she got up to leave. Eric immediately regretted saying the words he didn't mean. "Hope. I didn't mean that" Eric called after her. "She's gone Eric" Tara called and he ran after her.

Sometime later Eric found Hope sitting in the nearby woods. "I'm sorry" he said. She shot fairy light at him and he flew against the nearest tree. "I deserved that one" he mumbled to himself as he got up and dusted himself off. "Hope-" he started but she cut him off. "Let me talk first." She said and he sat beside her.

"I'm sorry for being so bitchy lately, I don't know what has got to me... But I'm sticking with my beliefs Eric. We can't let people die if we know what's happening. So I'm giving you a choice now. Either you let us help people or you release me. It's that simple" she said. There was silence for a few seconds.

"Fine. We'll warn people. I'll make a few calls tomorrow. We can get onto the TV and warn everyone okay?" Eric said. "How do I know you aren't telling me what I want to hear and tomorrow you'll have changed your mind again?" Hope asked. "Because I love you" he replied. "Yeah, you love me so much that you wish you hadn't made me" Hope mumbled sarcastically. "I do love you and I don't regret making you. I was angry, annoyed and completely out of line for saying that. I know how much it would hurt coming from your maker. I'm sorry Hope" Eric said. "You mean it?" Hope asked. Eric pulled her into a hug. "With every inch of my non beating heart" Eric whispered in her ear. "Now come back to the house. It's not safe here and the sun is coming up" Eric said, looking at the sun which was beginning to rise.

They left the woods and got back to the house. Hope and Eric curled up onto the sofa while Tara and Pam in the other room, slept in some coffins.

"I promise you I'll never hurt you Hope" Eric whispered in Hope's ear as she drifted off to sleep.

*note*

Yaay! I didn't take forever to update! You gotta love me, right? Do you love me/the story enough to review because they make my day:')

Until next time, ilovevampss


	13. Chapter 13

"Up" Eric said, shaking Hope. "I'm up" Hope groaned. "You've got five minutes to get your beautiful self ready then we have to leave again" Eric said. "What if I'm not ready?" Hope asked, teasing him. "Then you'll be carried out whatever way you are" he said, playing along.

Hope got dressed and did her makeup. When Eric took her hand and kissed her cheek she smiled up at him and asked "where are we going?" "Up to Canada. We'll get away from there and we'll go somewhere low-key if everything gets turned around" Eric said. "Okay."

Eric, Hope, Pam and Tara ran at vampire speed together under the protecting cover of the dark night.

The night went by eventless, the four vampires reached their next home for the night. "Where are we?" Tara asked. "It's an old vampire hotel." Eric said. "So I take it we're staying here tonight?" Hope said. "Yep" Eric replied. "It's so dark and creepy" Hope said. "You're a vampire" Pam said. "She's not that old Pam" Eric reminded her and he wrapped his arms around her shoulders from behind. "You'll be safe" he said. "I know" she replied, turning around to kiss him.

Eric pulled away. "Drink" he said, giving her an o positive True Blood. "I don't want to" she replied. "You need to" Eric replied. "No Eric. I'm not feeling too well" Hope said. "How?" Pam said. "Can vamps get sick?" Tara asked. "Not normal ones.." Eric said. "But I'm not normal" Hope said, feeling afraid. Eric nodded. "Drink anyway Hope, please?" Eric asked. After a while of protesting, she nodded, "okay."

Hope slowly drank the blood under the watchful eyes of Eric, Pam and Tara. "I'm done. Happy?" She said. "Yes" Eric said, giving her a kiss. "So what are the plans for tomorrow?" She asked, trying to change the subject. "We're moving further North, I was planning on getting into Canada but I think we'll make another stop seeing as you're not feeling too well" Eric said. "No, I'm fine! We'll get into Canada." "We'll see" Eric replied. "Where exactly are we going?" Tara asked, breaking the awkwardness. "We're going to get a flight to Sweden. There we will go to a remote village" Eric said. "Why Sweden?" Hope asked. "That's where I'm from. I'm a viking Hope" Eric said, a slight smile appearing on his lips.

Eric told Hope and Tara about how he was a viking before he was turned. He left out how he was turned and how his family had been killed, not wanting Tara to know, he would tell Hope later. He looked down at Hope who had fallen asleep against his shoulder.

"I'm going to carry her into bed." Eric announced. "Look after her Eric. She may be truly sick. There's never been one like her before" Pam said. "I know" he replied, picking Hope up and bringing her into the room beside Tara and Pam's. He lay down with her and she cuddled up to him without waking.

Eric lay in bed thinking about how he may have made Hope sick. 'Maybe she hasn't had enough blood? Maybe she's been moving too much? Maybe she's afraid? Maybe, just maybe she's not meant to be vampire and it's making her ill. It's all my fault' Eric thought to himself as he held Hope on his chest.

During the day Eric didn't sleep at all. He had far too much on his mind. He wanted to get Hope away from the running away as soon as possible so he could look after her. He needed to get her away. He decided that they would not stay in Canada long.

*note*

Review please? I only got one review on the last two chapters:'(

If you read it please review, it doesn't take long and it literally makes my day knowing that somebody has enjoyed it...

Well anyway..

Until next time, ilovevampss


	14. Chapter 14

"How are you feeling today beautiful?" Eric asked Hope as she woke up and looked at him. She shrugged, still feeling groggy after sleeping. "I'll give you a while to get ready then we have to leave, okay?" He said. She nodded and he kissed her head.

The four vampires ran at a slower pace than they had in the days before. Eric stopped with Hope. "Don't stop, I'm keeping us behind as it is" she said. "Come here, you're sick" he said, wrapping his arms around her. They hugged for a while before Eric asked if he could carry her before lifting her. Eric ran with Hope in his arms and within a few hours she had fallen asleep.

"Are we making a stop?" Pam asked. "Hope's asleep, we might as well get the whole way there" Eric replied. "How is she?" Tara asked. "She's burning up" Eric replied. "We need to look after her properly Eric, we can't keep hiding." Pam said. "I know, we're not staying in Canada for more than a day, we're going straight to Sweden."

"Where are we?" Hope asked as she woke up. "Canada, we're in a vampire safehouse" Eric said. "Oh okay" she replied. "It's not like you to not have a million questions..." Eric stated. "I can't think Eric" she replied, laying her head back down on him. He rubbed his hand down her icy blonde hair.

As they lay on the sofa cuddling, Hope got up and ran to the nearest bathroom. Eric followed her and she vomited fiercely. Eric held her hair back and when she was done he helped her clean herself up.

"Eric, I'm afraid" she said. "Don't be" he replied. "I'm not used to vomiting blood. We don't know what's wrong... Vampires shouldn't be sick Eric." "I know, but I promise I'll look after you and keep you safe" Eric replied. "I don't want to die yet Eric" she said. "Hope. Don't you think like that. You're going to live forever with me. We're going to sort out our lives and we'll save the vampires. Don't worry" he replied, smoothing her hair down and kissing her head. "I'll find out what's wrong Hope" he whispered, hugging her tight and taking her back into the room they had been in.

"Tell me how you were made" Hope said. "I already told you." Eric replied. "You left things out." "How?" "You stopped and thought at times, like you were figuring out what to say."

"My family were killed by a vicious vampire. I was left for dead by him, like yourself. Godric came to my rescue and turned me, saving my life. Godric was young looking Hope, around a year or so older than you. He was smart and strong." "Like you." "No, he was stronger than me. He's the type of vampire I'll always strive to be like." "You saved my life. You carried me to Canada. If that's not a smart, strong vampire then I don't believe they exist." Eric smiled down at her. "Anyway, I swore I'd get my revenge on him for killing my family. I swore I'd never let him leave another person like that." "Have you ever found him?" Hope asked. "He met the true death the night I created you" Eric said. "We were almost killed by the same vampire?" She asked. Eric nodded in response. "Wow" she murmured to herself.

Hope got up to get changed into some pyjamas. She pulled on the loose fitting lounge pants and a t-shirt. As she smoothed the t-shirt down she noticed something she had missed this morning.

Hope ran out of the bathroom and Eric stared up at her in confusion. "Eric. On a scale from one to ten how possible do you think a pregnancy would be?" Hope asked. Eric's face fell as he stared into her eyes. "You? What?" He stuttered.

*note*

Don't hate me for this! It had to happen, it's an important part to the story...

Review please:3

Until next time, ilovevampss


	15. Chapter 15

Eric stood up and moved quickly to Hope. Too quick. He moved at vamp speed and hope flinched. "Sorry" he murmured. "It's okay" she replied. There was silence. "So?" Hope asked. "We need to leave first thing" Eric said, not answering her question. "Eric, answer me" Hope begged, becoming afraid. She wasn't expecting a good reaction but the fear in Eric's face made her fear everything. "Eric!" She shouted. "It's impossible" he whispered. It sounded like he was trying to reassure himself. "Eric?" Hope asked. "It might be possible. There's a legend but I always thought they were just legends. Humans taking things too far as usual." Hope cut Eric off. "What legends?" She asked.

"A long time ago I heard a story when in hiding. It was an old folk story about how a strong vampire used to roam the land, causing women to fall pregnant with his children. Many different countries have similar legends about vampire children roaming the world. I didn't know it was possible Hope." Eric trailed off. "So you're telling me there were legends that said that vamps could get pregnant!?" She almost shouted. "The special ones is what they were called, vampires that only the strongest could create. It may mean that the strongest were the ones that stopped drinking fairy blood..." "Is that all?" Hope asked, knowing there was something else. "There's a prophecy... You might just be the vampire to fulfil it..." Eric said, staring into space and not paying attention. "Eric!" Hope shouted, getting his attention. His head snapped towards her. "Am I pregnant?" She asked. "I think you are" he replied.

After a long silence, Eric wrapped his arms around Hope. "We should probably sleep now..." He said. Hope only managed to nod in response. They went to their bed and Hope curled up to Eric like a scared child. "I'm afraid" she said into his chest. "It's okay, I promise you" he replied, rubbing her back gently.

After a day with not much sleep, Hope and Eric decided to get out of bed as soon as night fell. "What are the plans for today?" Hope asked. "We're getting the plane" Eric replied. "Already?" Hope asked. "Yes. We need away to sort things out."

The four vampires had a private jet waiting for them to travel to Sweden. Once they boarded, Eric explained the plan.

"We get off in one of the larger towns then we'll travel. That way there's less of a chance of anyone tracing us" Eric said. The other vampires agreed. "And what do we do about the situation?" Pam asked. "I need to speak to some old friends. We can trust them. I have a thought but I need them to help me decide whether it's true or not" Eric said. "What thought?" Hope asked, staring up at Eric, who held her close to him, with a confused expression. "I don't want to say anything in case I'm wrong Hope." "Why bring it up then?" "Pam asked about what we would do and I answered. Don't worry Hope. Nothing will happen to you. You can trust me on that" Eric said, gently rubbing her back. "Okay" she replied cautiously.

The plane journey was long and Hope slept on and off. Pam was worried and told Eric so when Hope was asleep. "I know you are Pam. I never thought you would care for her like you do" Eric replied. "Don't change the subject Eric. What is it you're thinking? You didn't want to tell her but there's nothing stopping you telling us" Pam replied. Eric took a quick look down at the still sleeping Hope.

Eric spoke something in Swedish, an old vampire story he had heard when he was a young vampire. "Ya'll gonna have to speak English Eric" Tara said. "Freedom will not truly rise until the fleeing vampire with light and the child she bears brings it. The vampires will rise with the help of the viking." Pam recited the last bit with her maker. "Hope" Pam whispered, piecing it all together. Eric nodded. "It's a prophecy made thousands of years ago. Back when vampires were afraid of the humans. Back when we hid." Eric explained to Tara. "Do prophecy's usually come true?" Tara asked. "I'm not sure. That's why I have to see some people" Eric said. They nodded. "Nobody tells her until I am certain" Eric stated. The other vampires nodded and looked at the sleeping Hope.

When Hope woke up the four vampires talked about random things, trying to keep the topic off Hope's pregnancy. As they sat there Tara's fangs snapped down. Pam turned around. "Horny or hungry?" She asked. "Hungry" Tara replied. "Me too" Pam said. "I think we could all go for some blood now before we have to sleep" Eric said, removing Hope carefully from him before standing up. "You could have just asked me to move" Hope said. "That would have been rude" Eric replied, lifting a box and walking back over to where he had been sitting previously. "Here's some blood" Eric said, "I had someone get it for us." Hope pulled the lid from her bottle and breathed in the amazing scent of human blood. She drank from the bottle until it was completely empty. The other vampires did the same before they all pulled down the metal shutter at the windows in order to stay away from the sun light that would be coming soon and settled down to sleep.

*note*

So guys. Reviews? I want to know what you think so far... I'm trying to update more often but we'll see how that goes.. Thanks:)

Until next time, ilovevampss


	16. Chapter 16

*note*

Before I write this chapter I just want to thank Millarca666 for all your reviews. You're the only person who has reviewed on almost every chapter. Thank youu!:D

Now for the chapter...

"It's been a long time" Eric said, stepping off the plane into the dark night with Hope's hand tightly inside his own. "Feel good to be home?" Hope asked. "Feels good to having you all safe" he replied, kissing her head.

"We have a bit of travelling to do" Eric said as the four vampires sat in a small bar. "Are you up for it Hope?" Pam asked. "Yeah, nothing's stopping me" Hope replied. They agreed to begin travelling and as they had done frequently in the past few days, they ran through the country under the dark cover of night.

The trip was as quiet as usual until they reached a bar and Eric stopped. "Anyone want a drink?" He asked, a smile appearing on his lips. "I'd kill for one" Tara replied as they walked through the bar doors.

"Eric?" The man behind the bar said. Eric smiled and the two began to talk in Swedish. The three girls left them to go to a booth to sit. "Anyone know who that is?" Hope asked. The other two shook their heads. "As long as he brings over a few drinks I don't care" Tara said with a laugh. They talked until Tara said Eric and the man had stopped talking.

"Hope, come here" Eric called. Hope raised from her seat and went to Eric who still stood by the bar. "What's up?" She asked as he put his arm around her lovingly. "I just wanted you over here" Eric said with a smile. "For what?" She asked. "I miss having alone time with you" Eric said. "We've never really had much of that" Hope said. "We had enough for this" Eric said, rubbing her tummy. She smiled down at his hand. "So what are we doing about this?" She asked as they walked to an empty booth to sit. "What do you mean?" Eric asked, "we're going to raise this child in a perfectly happy house and save the vamps in America" Eric said. "How? Eric, I can't do much, look. I look about four months already and it's only been a few weeks" Hope said. "Do fairies not take less time than humans?" "I'm not full fairy" Hope replied. "You're vampire too though" Eric said. "So basically I can have a baby at any time.." Hope said, it wasn't a question so Eric didn't answer, instead he put his arm around her and pulled her into a hug. A waitress then came over with their True Bloods. She smiled at Eric who paid no attention to her at all. "So I'm thinking you and I will live in a separate part of the house than Pam and Tara" Eric said. "We don't even have anywhere yet" Hope replied. "Of course we do." "Where is it?" Hope asked. "Just a little bit out of town" Eric said. "Can we go there?" She asked. "When you finish your drink" Eric said. "You sound like a father" Hope said with a giggle. "Technically I am" he reminded her. "What a strange family we're going to have" Hope replied. "It won't be weird. We'll have a perfect family." Eric kissed her forehead as she drained her bottle before they stood up. "Pam, Tara, you coming home?" Eric asked. "I suppose we gotta considering we don't know where it is" Tara said in her usual deep southern accent. Pam and Tara got up after finishing their true bloods and the four vampires left the bar.

"Welcome home" Eric said, turning to walk up a long drive to the big house. "This is our house?" Tara asked. "Yep. The left wing is yours and Pam's and the right is for Hope and myself." "That's good. I don't like loudness when I'm trying to relax" Pam said. "You'll be their auntie Pam. You'll help" Eric said with a slight smile creeping onto his serious face. "It's your child" Pam said, playfully nudging Eric. "Aunties always help out" Hope said with a chuckle. Pam nudged Hope this time. "Not me sister. I'm not maternal" she said. "We'll see" Hope said with another laugh.

Eric and Hope went into their side of the house and Pam and Tara went into theirs after saying their goodbyes.

Eric led Hope through the bare shell of a house and upstairs to a big empty room. "I was thinking that this could be our bedroom and through here would be the baby's room" Eric said, opening a door that lead to a smaller room that was connected. "So you're taking this baby thing better than me..." "Do you not want it?" Eric asked. "I do want it but I'm just afraid..." "Don't be" Eric said. Hope sighed and walked out of the baby's room, wanting to talk about something else. She sat on the floor and Eric followed her. "Those vampires are going to die Eric. You promised me we could help but we fled" Hope said. "We are going to help them" Eric replied. "How?" Hope asked. "The humans are afraid of us. They don't want us to turn them all so they want rid of us" Eric said. "And?" "And now we can reproduce without needing to kill. We can make our own children. Hope, this little miracle is going to save vampires worldwide." Eric said, putting his hand on Hope's tummy. Just then the baby kicked for the first time. Eric's face lit up. "Was that the first time?" He asked. Hope nodded. "They knew Daddy was talking about them" she said with a grin. "We need to get a scan done to see how developed they are... That way we can kind of figure out when they'll be here" Eric said. "Where would we get a scan done? We're vampires Eric." "We could always glamour if we need to" Eric said. "You still haven't taught me how to" Hope said with a chuckle. "I will someday" Eric said, leaning his head against the wall. "Eric?" "Hmmm?" "How are we going to sleep in this room?" "With our eyes closed" he replied. "You know that's not what I meant" Hope replied, poking his chest. "There are no windows Hope" he said. She looked around the room, noticing there were no windows. "Oh" she replied. He chuckled and pulled her into his chest. "So we're just gonna sit here for today?" Hope asked. Eric shook his head. "Nope, we're going into the basement. There's stuff there to sleep. I got that sorted before we moved but there isn't enough security. If we're in the basement there are plenty of locks for it." "Do we really need a lot of security for our first night?" Hope asked. "We do because I don't want anything happening to you" Eric said. "Fine. Is there a bathroom down there because I'm feeling a little queezy from the True Blood." Eric laughed. "Yes there is. You'll be fine. Come on. It's getting early" Eric stood up and held his hands out to help Hope up.

They went down to the basement and Eric locked them in. Hope sat on the edge of the large bed while Eric double checked the locks. "I think they're locked Eric" Hope said, jokingly. "I know. I'm just making sure" Eric said, turning back to Hope. He walked towards her and bent down to kiss her softly. Hope fell back, trying to pull Eric back with her. "Don't want to hurt the baby" Eric said, climbing onto the bed beside her. "I keep forgetting..." Hope said. Eric chuckled. "It is happening quite fast." "You're telling me. A few weeks ago I was lying in a big bed with you in Fangtasia trying to play hard to get and now I'm pregnant with your child and hiding in Sweden." Hope chuckled. "I'm sorry" Eric said. "Don't be," Hope played with Eric's hair, "I love adventure. I love change. I love you." Eric smiled. "I love you too" he replied. They settled into bed. Eric had one arm around Hope, holding her close to his chest and one hand rested on her tummy.

And for the first time in a while, Eric slept.

*Note;*

So they're finally in Sweden!:D there's not going to be as many things happening because too much has happened in the last few chapters... Review?:)

Until next time, ilovevampss


	17. Chapter 17

Hope jumped onto Eric as he lay in the large bed. "Wake up sleepy head!" She shouted. Eric opened his eyes and smiled before grabbing Hope and turning around so he was leaning over her as she lay down on her back. "How long have you been up for?" Eric asked, kissing her. "Not long" Hope replied. Eric looked at her. "How long have you really been up?" Eric asked. "About two hours..." "You should've woke me then!" "But you looked so comfortable and I would only be waking you for you to hear me puke..." "You were sick again?" "It tends to happen when you're pregnant Eric.." "How do you feel now?" He asked, poking her nose. "Perfect" Hope replied with a smile. "Good" Eric replied. He crawled backwards and lifted Hope's shirt. He put his forehead to the bump. "Don't be making Mommy sick anymore okay? Daddy doesn't like it." He kissed the bump and Hope laughed as the baby kicked. "Don't be arguing with me, no more making Mommy sick" Eric said. This time there was no kick. "Good" Eric said before kissing the bump again and getting up. "Let's go get some furniture and make this house a home after we get ready" Eric said. "Can we get the baby some furniture?" Hope asked. "Of course! And we'll get paint to paint their room tomorrow. We need to get you a scan done as well" Eric said. Hope agreed and they got ready to go.

"I love shopping!" Eric said as they entered the large store. "I remember" Hope replied. Eric laughed and grabbed her hand. "What do we get first?" Hope asked. "We'll get things for the lounge first, then the bedroom then the baby's room" Eric said. "Okay" Hope said as they walked towards what seemed to be the lounge furniture.

They walked through the furniture, looking at the fabrics and deciding what colours to do what room. "The lounge should be red because this sofa is perfect" Hope said. "I was just thinking that" Eric replied.

After getting their lounge furniture, they got their bedroom furniture which included a wardrobe, a small chest of drawers, a big bed and lots of cushions and decorations.

"Time for the baby's room" Hope said, getting excited.

After hours of shopping, Eric and Hope returned home. Eric rang a few people he knew in town to see where Hope might be able to get a scan. He finally found a place and spoke to them through the phone. When he hung up he turned to Hope. "You're getting a scan in an hour. A few of my friends are going down now to make sure it's perfectly safe before we can go down." "So they're going to glamour?" Hope asked. "Yep" Eric replied and she laughed. "How are we getting there?" Hope asked. "Our car. It's due to come any second now" Eric said.

An hour later, Hope and Eric pulled up at the 24-hr private doctors office. They went in and were taken to a room with a hospital bed. Eric told Hope to sit up on it and he sat in the chair beside her. The doctor came in and began to sort out the machine as he made polite conversation with Eric. Hope was nervous and quiet as she lay on the bed playing with her long hair.

Eric noticed Hope was nervous and took her hand as the doctor began to start the scan. Eric and Hope stared at the screen, which appeared dark at first, then started to show white shadows. "That's the baby's head... Their body..." The doctor named the baby's body parts as they were shown on the screen. "That's our baby" Hope said quietly. "You seem to be about four months at the moment" the doctor said. "It's been eighteen days." Eric told Hope. "That long?" She asked, not believing it. Everything had happened so quickly. "Eighteen divided by four would be about four and a half..." The doctor said. "So for every four and a half days the baby develops a by month..." Eric said. They wrapped it up about ten minutes later.

Once the two vampires were in the car their silence was broke. "We have about three weeks to save the vampires Eric. I don't want the baby involved in all of that" Hope said. "I know" he replied, "but right now let's go sort out our home."

When they got home their delivery came and they began to build things at vampire speed, leaving all of the baby's things for tomorrow.

Once Hope had their lounge sitting perfect, cushions in the right place and perfectly fluffed, Eric came running in and jumped on the couch to annoy her. "I'm in a good mood Northman. Don't ruin it for yourself" Hope said, ushering him up and fixing everything again. "Want to see the bedroom?" Eric asked in Hope's ear. "It's getting close to dawn anyway" Hope said and they turned to go to the bedroom. Eric had everything built and put into place. "It looks perfect" Hope said, amazed. "It still needs a few tweaks but I'm quite proud of myself" Eric replied. "No. It's amazing how it is, don't change anything" Hope said, running her fingers along the soft purple bedding. Eric smiled and the two stripped down to their underwear and climbed into bed.

Hope curled up to Eric under the covers and drew shapes with her fingertips along Eric's chest. "What are you thinking about?" Eric asked. "We're going to have a baby in a few weeks. We were in a relationship for a few days before we began running. We've never had that cute period of the relationship..." Hope said, not looking up from his chest. "What about here, now? We have three weeks. Let's make the most of it" Eric replied. "With saving the vamps as well?" Hope asked. "We'll get it Hope, don't worry" he replied, lifting up her chin. Hope leaned in and kissed Eric softly but passionately. "Do you love me Hope?" Eric asked. "Of course I do" Hope replied, "why ask?" "I just wanted to hear it..." "I love you so so so much Eric. I can't wait until we have our little baby and we're a Mommy and Daddy. I can't wait until we're a family and we can just be normal. I can't wait until I can spend eternity with the man I love" Hope said. Eric smiled. "You're going to be a great Mommy." "And you're going to be the best Daddy ever." "I love you Hope. More than words can explain." Eric kissed Hope's head as she lay it down against his chest. "Sleep well beautiful and wake me if you're sick in the morning" Eric said. "We'll see" Hope replied with a tired giggle as her eyes slowly closed and she drifted into a blissful sleep, Eric following closely behind.

*note*

Review? Reviews are the best:')


	18. Chapter 18

Eric rolled over in the bed, waking up Hope who has been lying on him. Hope grabbed one of the new fluffy pillows and hit Eric with it, waking him up. "Where you sick again?" Eric asked, stretching and yawning. "No, you moved and woke me up so I returned the favour" Hope replied with a grin. "Sorry" Eric replied. "Don't be, hitting you amused me" Hope replied. "Wonder if it's as funny for me" he replied, hitting Hope before she even noticed. "You're a dead man!" Hope shouted, lifting a pillow again, jumping on top of Eric and hitting him. Eric allowed Hope to hit him around four times before lifting her, laying her back down and kissing her everywhere, making her laugh. "Stop it!" She screamed between outbursts of laughter. "Say you love me" Eric said. "Never" Hope replied jokingly, pushing him off her and running. Eric caught her before she reached the door and he started to bite her neck. "Don't break any skin, you'll end up high" Hope said with a chuckle. "It doesn't seem like a bad idea" he replied. "Except for the fact that you'll be taking blood from the baby too." "Yeah, that's a bad idea..." Eric said, kissing Hope's cheek and letting go of her. "Do you want to paint the baby's room tonight?" Eric asked. "Yeah, just let me get changed into something I can ruin" Hope replied. "I need to go out for a while, we have an arrangement made" Eric said. "What arrangement?" Hope asked. "We're getting some real blood to drink, not True Blood." "Why?" "Because the baby's going to need some real stuff. Anyway, they're allowing it because the blood has been given with consent and that sort of stuff" Eric explained. "Who's allowing it?" "The government." "How do you do all this without me knowing?" Hope asked, amazed at how she didn't know any of this. "I'm just magic Hope. Pam and Tara are coming over to keep you company before I go."

Pam and Tara arrived and Eric left. "Did he get you here to babysit?" Hope asked, flopping down onto the couch. "Kind of... But you need some girl time, you've had no girl time" Pam said. "I'm okay Pam." "Good. Now what about baby?" "They're due in three weeks." Hope said. "Three weeks? Are you not really scared?!" Tara asked. Pam nudged her. "I am but I'm coming to terms with it all... I'm just hoping that everything is fixed before the baby's born. I want a normal life for them. No running. No hiding. No fear..." "Eric will sort everything, he'll not allow your baby to come to any harm" Pam said. "I know he will, I just don't want him to put himself under too much pressure..." Hope said.

The three girls continued their conversation for another half hour until Eric came home. He carried a large box of blood in and walked into the kitchen. He walked in with a large mug of warm blood for Hope and some True Bloods for everyone else. "Do guests not get the best?" Pam teased. "You can get it if you went outside for it... Hope can't" Eric replied.

When Pam and Tara left, Hope and Eric went upstairs to paint the baby's room. "Where did you put the paint yesterday?" Hope asked as Eric went to get changed. "It's in the kitchen" Eric replied and Hope went to get it before going to their bedroom and into the baby's room. She opened the paint and poured it into the trays for the rollers. Eric came in and they began painting.

"You're such a messy painter Hope. It's on your face" Eric said. "Where?" She asked. "There" Eric said, touching her face with the brush he was using. "You're going to regret that" she warned. "Sounds like a threat" Eric replied. "It's a promise baby" she replied. They continued painting and Hope came up behind Eric, hugging him from behind and putting her hands up his shirt. "You've just put paint all over me, haven't you?" Hope just laughed in response. It resulted in a full-scale paint fight. Eric grabbed Hope's waist as she ran away from him and he spun her around. "Eriiic! Put me down!" She screamed while laughing. Eric put her down and she poked his nose.

"I have something to tell you..." "What would that be?" Eric asked. Hope stretched onto her tiptoes and whispered "I love you" into Eric's ear before kissing his cheek.

"The painting is finished. I'm going to shower and then we'll build the stuff for it?" Hope said to Eric, setting her brush down. "I'll build everything while you shower. You're pregnant. I'm not letting you do too much" Eric said. "I feel fine!" Hope protested. "You're looking after a little baby too, go get showered. Don't make me command you.." Eric warned. "You wouldn't." "As your maker..." "Fine!" Hope said, defeated. She sighed and went to get a shower.

After finding one of Eric's baggy shirts to put on because hers wouldn't cover her bump, she went out to the baby's bedroom.

"Eric this is perfect" Hope exclaimed. Eric had built everything. The room had the baby's crib, a changing table, a chest of drawers and a large rocking chair in the corner. "It's in need of a mother's touch" Eric replied, looking around. "It doesn't. It's perfect Eric... But I need to fix those cushions." Hope fixed all the little things in the room before hugging Eric. "All we need now is clothes, baby bottles and the baby" Eric said. "We've a lot to do before it's safe for a baby" Hope said. "I know..." Eric replied.

Eric took Hope's hand and led her over the big rocking chair. Eric sat down and pulled Hope onto his knee. "We need to talk" he said. "Shoot" Hope replied, swinging her legs like a child. "Seriously" Eric said. "What's wrong?" "We have a TV appearance next week. Worldwide. To explain about the pregnancy." Eric said. "Okay, when next week?" "Tuesday." "Okay... Is that it?" Hope asked. "There's more.." "What?" "You're not bonding with the baby are you? You act like it's not there a lot.." Eric said. "What do you want me to do Eric? Talk to my stomach all the time?" Hope asked. Eric laughed. "No, I was just wondering if you want to talk about all of this." "I'm fine Eric. Don't worry about me" Hope said, kissing him lightly. "That's impossible" Eric said. "Could you at least try?" Hope asked. "Nope" Eric replied, kissing Hope's nose. Hope rolled her eyes in response.

They sat on the rocking chair in silence for a while, thinking about things. "Eric? What's the baby going to drink?" Hope asked. "Blood" Eric replied. "Normal blood?" "For a while, yes" Eric replied. "What if they bite humans?" "They won't. We won't let them." Silence fell again. "Do you think it's a boy or a girl?" Hope wondered. "I think it's a girl..." Eric admitted. "I think it's a boy... I'm not sure why though, something's just giving me the feeling" Hope said. "I don't mind what it is. I'm going to love it as much as I love you anyway" Eric said. Hope set her head against his chest. "I can't wait until we're a family" Hope said. "Ne neither" he replied, smoothing down Hope's hair.

"It's almost dawn" Eric said. "The nights are getting shorter" Hope huffed. "We've been doing very little compared to what we've done lately. You're just not used to it" Eric explained. "What are we doing tomorrow?" Hope asked. "We can shop for clothes online after our visit from some people you'll be getting to know over the next week" Eric said. "I sense from your tone that I'm not going to like them..." Hope said. "You will. They're nice guys" Eric said with a laugh. He patted Hope's bum and she bounced up. They left the baby's room and climbed into bed for another day of blissful sleep.

*note;

Okay so this was a bit of a filler chapter, I tried to put some cute family things in there because they're gonna be a family (if that makes sense) anyway, review perlease? Do you like those cute moments? Do you prefer interesting action happening? I need to know:O thanks for reading:)

Until next time, ilovevampss*


End file.
